


Morning Star

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Off-world for Christmas.





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It is part of the vibrant pattern of the cosmos that one thing can be both a source of wonderment and joy for one being and yet a painful reminder of loss for another.

So it was for the two men sitting side by side in companionable silence on the ancient stone bench. From their natural viewpoint, the rich tapestry of the Danikan city stretched beneath them, muted earthen hues of stonework occasionally peppered with the vibrant green of giant tree tops. It was late and the sounds from the alien city were muted, unobtrusive to the pair. Spanning over them, the immense transparent geodesic dome tonight granted an unparalleled view of one of the Danikans most celebrated spectacles.

Daniel sat in quiet contemplation as the heavenly, sprightly colours danced and flickered high above, accentuated against the velvet night sky. Two moons shone like subdued spotlights, slowly circling this ethereal stage. Jack stole a quick look at his friend, catching a glimpse of the aurora reflected in Daniel's glasses. To the younger man the interplay of the ion particles and magnetic fields was both soporific and vaguely hypnotic. To Jack they were a spectral reminder of the past as well as an irritation of the present.

This beautiful and rare event, one that had caused such celebration amongst the Danikans, was also one of disappointment for SG-1. The increase in the ionisation of the atmosphere meant on the one hand, a stunning display of the universe's innate beauty but on the other, that SG-1 would not be 'gating home for Christmas tomorrow. 

Daniel felt the disappointment keenly for his friends, but in himself was contented with the situation. A small, selfish part of him was warmed by the fact that he would get to spend Christmas with his own defined family, especially Jack. The hospitality of their hosts, the Danika, was serene yet unsurpassed. Two small chalets on the hillside gave the visitors both a sense of privacy and of tranquility. Daily, in groups of only two or three, scientists, historians, engineers and architects - artisans and scholars of all kinds - would make the short journey up from the city to speak to the Honoured Tauri for two or three hours. Outside of this time they had granted their guests the freedom of the city. 

Daniel was in his element, delighted in finding a culture whose erudite values matched his own. Jack found the whole deal uncomfortable, engaging in the polite yet animated discussions, starting with minimal murmurings of agreement when he perceived that Daniel had made an important point, through to affirmative hand gestures when their gracious hosts made an attempt to draw him into the conversation. As for his other two kids, Carter was in her own personal 'happy-land' of metaphysical debate and Teal'c was his usual stoic self.

Daniel broke into Jack's internal musing. "Sam thinks that the storm's intensity will peak tomorrow night," he said with a smile.

"Should be a hellva show."

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes." He paused, gesturing up towards the dome. "Jack, it's sights like this that keep me coming through the Stargate."

Jack sighed deeply, causing Daniel's cheerful curiosity to segue into in mild concern. The archaeologist raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question. Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, an unconscious habit he had picked up from the younger man.

As a frown appeared on Daniel's face, Jack elaborated. "Charlie and I used to have Aurora watching nights up in Minnesota. It was one of our...traditions. We'd listen to the weather reports; plan our 'vantage point. If everything falls right, the aurora can stretch for miles up there." 

Daniel felt crest-fallen, the emotion crossing his face for an instance. "I'm sorry, Jack." Reaching out he touched Jack's arm in a gesture of sympathy and reassurance, his innate empathy visible on his face.

Jack felt a pang of regret for destroying his friend's enjoyment of the moment. He gave a small shrug of apology and patted Daniel's hand, still resting on his arm. "Didn't mean to put a downer on things. Sorry, it's just that time of year, ya know?"

Daniel didn't want to answer that really he didn't. He only had sketchy memories of Jackson family Christmases but he didn't want to burden his best friend further. So he just nodded, not attempting to squash the memories of his loss of his parents and then the loss of Shau'ri just little over a year ago that played through him unbidden.

Sensing the change in mood, Jack nudged Daniel. "Come on, we should get back."

* * *

Their shared chalet was homely if a little sparse. The Danikans technological abilities which rivaled Earth's own had not over- ridden their aesthetical tastes, at least where living spaces were concerned. Soft curves of smooth wood shaped the rooms, lending a fresh forest scent to the air. Downy textiles soothed the senses, adding to the occupants' feeling of contentment. As Jack stepped through the door, a smell, akin to mulled wine permeated through their temporary home.

"Did you leave the gas on again Daniel?"

Daniel blinked and then moved past Jack, earning him a patented Colonel frown. 

"There's a note." Daniel's voice sounded from the kitchen area. "It's from Domovi."

"What does our erstwhile host say?" Jack said as he strode into the kitchen.

Daniel squinted at the languid handwriting on the card in front of him.

"As is the custom of our people, find here a small gift to warm you mind, body and heart. This time is a time of reflection and celebration. Drink deep and without fear. Rejoice in those that share you life at this time. And for those who have gone ahead of you to rest in the glory of Svarga, leave a cup by the fire to cherish their memory."

Daniel cleared his throat, and watched as Jack approached the ceramic dish, sniffing at it dubiously. After a couple of moments, he dipped a finger into the warm inviting liquid and brought it to his lips and licked. His eyes narrowed for a heartbeat and then he looked over to Daniel, his eyebrows climbing as he broke out into a grin.

"Woohoo! Local moonshine."

Daniel peered over his glasses and gave Jack a flat glare, looking for all the world like he was seriously resisting the urge to smack his friend upside the head.

* * *

Daniel rested back against what looked like one of the four giant tree roots that radiated out from the fire. In his hand he cradled a small bowl of the heated wine, the spiced clove like scent easing the tingling of his allergies.

Jack sat on the floor leaning against another of the boughs, staring into the open fire. In front of it sat five small bowls of wine. Despite the warming qualities of the drink, the bowls were a sobering thought. Although Jack found little patience in the rigmarole of other cultures, Daniel had been adamant about wanting to follow Domovi's instructions. Jack had quickly capitulated since if something small made Daniel happy, then he in turn was happy go along with it.

"Five," Daniel said unhappily. Together, they had poured out one for Charlie, one for Kawalsky, one for Shau'ri, and two for Daniel's parents. "It's too many."

Jack turned to look at his friend. What he saw made him cross the width of the room to settle down on the bough that was Daniel's pew, only a couple of feet away from his best friend. 

Jack's voice was gruff when at last he spoke. "You're right Danny. It is too many." He paused. "It will always be too many." Gently he reached out and laid a hand on his friend's leg in a gesture borne of support and friendship. "But at least there are no new cups this year." At least they hadn't buried each other, he added mentally.

Daniel blinked back at Jack, silent for a moment as he digested the insight and wisdom of his friend's statement. Slowly he nodded in agreement, covering the hand with his own.

Surprisingly, Jack rotated his hand to allow Daniel's fingers to slip between his own. The action gave a sliver of excited frisson. Daniel stared at their joined hands, an abstract part of his mind examining the difference in colour, size and texture and how well they fit together, while the rest tried to process the fact that he was indeed holding Jack's hand.

Another silence stretched between the men, but this time Daniel detected an undercurrent of something else. Frowning as he found his thoughts slightly sluggish, he gently tightened his grip on Jack's hand. To his surprise Jack didn't shy away, although he didn't meet Daniel's inquisitive gaze either. The warmth and weight of Jack's hand was reassuring, almost exciting in its demureness.

Eventually Jack drained the bottom of his cup and then broke the silence.

"We should crash. It's late." Daniel nodded and did the same with the dregs of his own drink. As Jack stood, Daniel half expected the older man to release their hands, but without a word Jack activated the nearby sensor which dowsed the fire and lights and then waited for Daniel to stand. 

He gestured for the archaeologist to lead the way to their sleeping quarters, a single room with a large low bed carved from the wood of the house itself. As Jack fell in step behind him, Daniel felt the hand leave his own before a moment later settling somewhat possessively on the back of his neck. The younger man felt like shaking his head to clear it of the mild intoxicating effect of the warmed wine, yet he didn't want to cause Jack to remove the welcoming touch.

Perhaps he was reading the situation wrong, Daniel thought to himself. Perhaps he craved a comforting touch so much that he was misreading Jack's actions, making them something they were not. Or more likely the wine had addled his brain more than he had realised.

Daniel paused on the threshold of the bedroom and turned.

"Jack?" he asked softly.

He received no reply except for a whisper against his hairline above his temple. It took a moment for Daniel to release that it had been Jack's lips grazing his skin. The thought shook him like the discharge from a 'zat gun.

If Jack noticed his reaction, he chose not to comment upon it. Instead he ushered Daniel into the room and then headed towards the small adjacent bathroom, snagging his t-shirt and shorts from a nearby chair on the way. Daniel stared at the retreating form of his best friend for the best part of a minute, trying to make sense of the new interaction between them tonight.

Jack's voice filtered through, accompanied by vigorous splashing, breaking Daniel from his reverie with an "I'm almost done." A moment later, Jack exited the bathroom thrusting a green military issue towel at Daniel as he strode past. "Do your stuff. I'll check everything's closed down."

Daniel stared at the towel for another few moments, before nature's call kicked him into action. A minute or so later he was stretched out under the soft down-like sheets, looking up at the wooden sculpted ceiling, as Jack stalked around outside, no doubt popping his head in on Sam and Teal'c next door. 

A few minutes later he heard the front door close quietly. 

"Jack?"

"Yup," came the soft reply, accompanied by the sound of two heavy boots hitting the floor just outside the bedroom. Jack padded into the room, closing the door to the adjoining bathroom before leaning his P-40 against the nearby wall.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jack asked, stifling a yawn as he climbed into bed.

Daniel rolled over to face Jack. "Domovi has invited us all to what he termed a 'grand feast and celebration'."

Daniel ducked his head to hide his smile as Jack rolled over and burrowed beneath the sheets with an exaggerated groan. 

"Wake me up when it starts to get fun."

Daniel propped himself up on one hand and looked at the shadowed muscular back of his friend, trying to ignore the itching building in his fingers. Things were changing. Unexpected things. 

"Yousurebetcha, Jack" he murmured gently.

Dawn came gently to Danika, the muted rays of the aging sun stealing through the chalet windows and illuminating the forms within. Jack woke first and was almost immediately acutely aware of the weight on his right shoulder. It took him only a split second to identify the source - the arm of his best friend. Daniel was snuggled face down in the multitude of pillows the adored their bed, softly snoring. His arm was draped comfortably over Jack's shoulder, his hand curved possessively at the juncture of Jack's neck.

Jack frowned in thought for a moment before gently easing away from Daniel and rolling out of bed, ready to be up to greet the day. Daniel murmured softly at the loss, unconsciously burrowing further under the covers and into the residual heat left by Jack's body. 

Sighing softly Jack began to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"Jack...!" The warning was low but still managed to deliver enough edge to bring the Colonel out of his reverie. No way did this food come anywhere close to an O'Neill Christmas Dinner.

He stabbed a strange looking root vegetable in petty revenge for the disruption to his thoughts. 

"Daniel," he replied levelly, as he vengefully chased the offending tubular around the plate.

A kick to his shin from Carter made him jump before he offered her a patented Colonel glare for her troubles. She gestured to the end of the long table, where Domovi stood, looking at SG-1 expectantly. Jack looked across the table to Daniel, who looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Daniel?" he asked quietly.

"Jack," came back the measured answer.

On an educated hunch, and with a tight smile, the Colonel turned to the tall, pale Domovi and raised his glass and announced loudly, "Right back at ya, Dom."

Teal'c raised eyebrow was almost as audible as Daniel's groan. But within a couple of seconds, the Danikans carried up the toast and the long banquet table burst into animated chatter.

Rows upon rows of long tables covered the central city park. Danikans of all walks of like sat side by side, enjoying the food and fare. Old fashioned lanterns hung low on the tables, their intention to illuminate the food without detracting from the engaging aurora display far above them. The evening was a jovial affair, occasionally dancers and musicians would wend their way past the guests, pausing only for a few moments so as to entertain but not to intrude. 

As the evening drew to close, groups of Danikans set aside their chairs and settled back onto the earthy floor to look up at the aurora overhead.

"It's breath-taking," Daniel announced softly.

"DanielJackson speaks the truth."

"See how the harmonics of the magnetic field of the dual moons stretch the aurora to higher peaks and troughs than we see on Earth."

There was a pause.

The three men squinted up at the sinuous play of light over the dome, before wisely choosing not to reply.

* * *

Jack paused, looking out over the city, as he waited for Daniel to catch up with his slightly longer stride. Uncharacteristically the older man had been quiet and somber through the evening's entertainments and it had worried Daniel. Carter and Teal'c, sensing the Colonel's mood, had headed off ahead of them, leaving Daniel to deal with whatever was running through Jack's mind. 

Leaning against one of the giant trees that the Danikans revered so much, Jack watched his archaeologist approach. Without a word Daniel came to stand by him. Although his eyes were on the city below, Jack could feel the younger man's scrutiny.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack took a moment to collect his thoughts, images of Charlie, Christmas and pain of losing friends and family crashed over him like a horrid melancholy medley. Daniel sensed now was not to push his friend, but instead rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jack turned to face Daniel and for an instance let his usual strong shields down, allowing his friend to read the pain in his dark expressive eyes.

Daniel cocked his head to one side for a moment and then impulsively drew Jack into a bear hug. Instantly recognising the pain and loneliness, he tried to drive them away through the strength of his arms and just by being there for Jack.

"I miss..." Jack began but then faltered.

"I know, Jack." Daniel murmured quietly in his ear. "God, do I know."

Jack's arms tightened around his friend, his face buried into Daniel's shoulder. The role reversal struck a chord with both men. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, Daniel's hands comforting Jack, gently tracing the lines of his spine. 

Jack knew he should feel vulnerable, yet he felt safe. 

Daniel knew that he should feel awkward, yet he felt secure.

In a moment of absolute synchronicity, both men realised - it felt right.

So almost perceptibly, the atmosphere between the two changed, thickening and slowing. Almost of their own volition, Daniel's hands no longer sort to just comfort but to explore. Jack's weight shifted and Daniel's hands froze, frightened that he had crossed the line. But then, in a sensation similar to the night before, he felt the ghost of Jack's breath against his skin, traveling down over his neck.

Not trusting his voice, Daniel stood still, his body querying the circumstance even as his voice could not. Instead of deterring Jack, it just seemed to spur him on; his lips open hovered above Daniel's skin, skimming up towards his jaw line, as if breathing in the younger man's essence. 

Daniel thought that it should seem strange to be so close, so familiar to Jack. Yet at this time and in this place, it just seemed a natural culmination of all that had gone before.

A moment later Jack's tongue flickered out to sample the goose bumped skin beneath his lips. The taste and the sensation banished away the demons that had tracked him all evening. Daniel smelt comforting, alive and distinctly male. Pulling back, Jack met Daniel's confused gaze before smiling softly. 

Daniel's mouth opened as if to form a question, but before the words had even left his lips, Jack covered them with his own. Dry but pliant they, like Daniel's body, responded without thought. Before either man had a chance to question or even savor the moment, Jack deepened the kiss. As Daniel's mouth opened under his, his tongue slipped through to stroke and curl around Daniel's. Jack moaned softly, pulling Daniel's body to his own, feeling the hard length of the younger man crash against his own.

The action inflamed Daniel, causing him to use his strength to surge against Jack, becoming more aggressive in their kiss. Pulling back he nipped at Jack's swollen lips, before journeying along his jaw line to lick, bite and kiss at the pulse beating wildly in Jack's neck.

Jack's arm tightening around Daniel's waist, his other hand running up to cup the side of his face. With a grunt, he pulled Daniel's face back up to his own, before meeting him with a voracious and clashing kiss. As Jack's tongue dueled roughly against Daniel's, the archaeologist's mental facilities attempted to kick in. Gently he broke off this kiss.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, arousal turning his voice gruff.

"Bed."

Daniel blinked in confusion, "Where?"

"Less than a click up the path."

Daniel's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Too far. Want you now."

The words burnt against the back of Jack's brain, causing him to respond by grabbing Daniel for another punishing kiss. Daniel's hands began working clumsily at the fastening on the front of Jack's BDUs. It took Jack a moment to realise Daniel's intent before wrenching away.

"Big bed," he gasped, his hand waving vaguely in the direction of the path.

"Forest floor," the archaeologist countered.

Jack's eyebrow rose before he smugly countered with, "Pine needles?" 

Daniel looked at Jack for a moment, as if to weight up the pros and cons of the situation. "Well I guess it is your ass..."

Without looking back Daniel turned and headed up the path at a fair rate, before his words could sink into Jack's somewhat side-tracked mind.

After a couple of moments an argumentative "Hey!" followed not far behind him.

Less than ten minutes later and behind the safety of their chalet, a trail of wrestled, strewn clothes pathed the way into a new episode in Jack and Daniel's life. The solace, which they would in time recognise as something immeasurably stronger, for now was the best gift they had to give each other this Christmas night.

* * *

And in the morning, a lone star would rise in the once again tranquil eastern sky. It would be the Morning Star and with it, it would bring a new day, filled with newly found hope and comfort.

* * *

The End.


End file.
